


Lay You Down

by yibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Frottage, Kissing, Mild dom/sub undertones but nothing serious, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Almost-Sex? idk man, Public Sex, Rimming, Undisclosed relationships - Freeform, there's a little plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibaek/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Baekhyun wouldn't trade his life, his love for the world.





	Lay You Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,an unexpected result of baekhyun in those stupid red leather pants and tweets about baekhyun wanting people to kiss him and kiki's encouragement. it's purely indulgent, and like 5.5k of it was written in one night (last night), which isn't something i can usually pull off lmao but again, we can blame/thank kiki for that :')
> 
> hope you guys enjoy~

Baekhyun doesn’t consider himself used to the blinding neon lights of a club anymore, or the tight press of hundreds of bodies on one dance floor.

But his co-workers, his friends, had insisted on coming out to the new club on Main tonight, because apparently the drinks were to die for, and, well, Baekhyun can’t quite resist a good mixed drink.

He and Yixing weave through the people together, pressed close, until they find the corner booth with four of Baekhyun’s co-workers present.

He grins wide, waving at them all and shouting over the music, “Irene, Seulgi, Chanyeol, Jongdae.” He points to each of them, glancing back at Yixing and then pointing at him as well. “This is Yixing. My, uh, friend.”

They all yell their greetings and cheer, and Jongdae whistles as Baekhyun slides into the booth, Yixing following closely. “You didn’t have to show off in those leather pants, Baek!”

“Yeah, you look amazing!” Seulgi yells across Irene. “Like, holy fuck.”

Baekhyun throws his head back and laughs, a chill running down his spine when Yixing’s hand slides onto his thigh. “Yixing here said I shouldn’t wear them, but I haven’t gotten to in a long time. I wanted to take advantage of this!”

They continue on like that, chatting and laughing raucously after a round of Tequila shots.

Baekhyun is watching the waiter come back with his Blue Hawaiian when Irene touches his arm. “What happened to the other guy?” she asks, as gently as one can with music blasting around them.

He pretends not to hear her and thanks the waiter profusely, sucking down half of the drink in one go. He shares the rest with Yixing and they order a couple more.

The room is starting to spin by the time they’re sharing chips and salsa, but Chanyeol starts to shout across the table, “Hey, where’s—“ so Baekhyun throws his hand up to wave at the waiter and cheers, _”Shots!”_

So, at least everyone is drunk _as fuck_ by the time things start to go a little haywire.

The further into intoxication Baekhyun falls, the harder it is to stop Yixing’s wandering hand, because really, why should he stop Yixing from touching him _ever?_

He doesn’t know what they’re laughing at as Baekhyun giggles into Yixing’s shoulder and Yixing snickers along, burying his nose and laugh in Baekhyun’s hair—which is the most intoxicating feeling—and he only vaguely realizes that they’re definitely no longer being discreet with their closeness. Why were they being discreet again?

“Yah, you two are so cute,” Jongdae whines, and Baekhyun snaps to attention, blushing, wide-eyed but still giggly. Yixing just nuzzles his cold nose along Baekhyun’s flushed cheek, into his neck, and laughs when Baekhyun twitches away. They’re both sensitive there, and it’s always either really fun, or really dangerous, messing with each other in their most sensitive places in public.

Baekhyun finds himself spouting off some kind of explanation, something like, _”We’re just really affectionate friends,”_ but he vaguely remembers using a similar excuse before, and Jongdae looks like he may also vaguely remember, his brows pulling together, but luckily they’re all a little too drunk to make the necessary connections.

Not that it matters, not really, when Yixing is suddenly kissing his way down Baekhyun’s jaw, any trace of subtlety replaced by the feeling of Yixing’s tongue on his skin, stirring the wildest of desire in Baekhyun’s gut. 

Chanyeol is watching them from across the table, a curious and drunken glint in his eye, and Baekhyun turns his face with a smile, blocking most of Yixing’s inappropriately public display of affection. “Baby,” Baekhyun whispers into Yixing’s ear. He tries not to shudder when Yixing sharply sucks at a patch of skin on his neck. “We’re not being very good.”

 _”You’re_ not being very good,” Yixing murmurs, licking the mark he no doubt just marred Baekhyun’s skin with. “These fucking leather pants, baby. These _fucking_ leather pants. I told you not to wear them. You know I can’t resist you in them.”

It’s suddenly much, much hotter in their little corner booth, probably because Irene is right next to them and likely heard everything Yixing just said, but also probably, definitely because Yixing’s hand is inching closer and closer to Baekhyun’s crotch, and Baekhyun isn’t sure he’s strong-willed enough to stop him if he makes it there.

They’re both a little too exhibitionist for their own good.

Obnoxious laughter erupts around them, and Chanyeol slapping the table in his mirth shakes Baekhyun from the reverie-like state he’d slipped into, content to feel whatever Yixing wanted him to feel.

Junmyeon has a french fry on his nose, trying to get it with his abnormally long tongue, and it’s clearly what has everyone in a fit, and also distracted, so Baekhyun leans into Yixing’s ear again. “I wanna dance,” he breathes.

“Then dance,” Yixing lowly suggests, as if he’d like Baekhyun to get up and dance right here, put on a show for him, for everyone, but before Baekhyun can even respond, mouth too dry to say much, Yixing shakes his head, adding, “Nevermind. Come on.”

The room spins as they stand up, hand in hand, and Baekhyun grips Yixing’s arm to steady himself, long enough to hear the playful catcalls from their friends behind them, and also the beginning of Chanyeol’s loud question, _”I thought Baek was dating…”_

Yixing drags Baekhyun into the crowd, helping him weave between and around the other drunk and sweaty bodies on the dance floor until they reach a place so congested with writhing dancers, it won’t matter _what_ they do here; no one will know.

Despite Yixing’s previous insistence, it’s Baekhyun who pulls Yixing flush against his back, tugging on Yixing’s hands until they’re resting on Baekhyun’s hips. He rests one of his own hands on top of Yixing’s but his other hand reaches up and behind himself to tangle in Yixing’s thick, black hair. He rolls his hips once, twice, relishing in the moan that Yixing presses into his neck, the way he moves impossibly closer, until Baekhyun can all but feel the outline of Yixing’s cock against the crevice of his ass.

 _”Fuck,”_ Baekhyun moans out, lax and open for his surroundings as his head falls back, skin tingling with a special kind of fire everywhere Yixing drags his teeth, his tongue. His hands don’t remain stationary on Baekhyun’s hips either. No, now they roam, beneath Baekhyun’s shirt, down his thighs, as he leaves mark after mark on Baekhyun’s neck.

It’s not long before Baekhyun really can feel Yixing’s cock, hardening against him. Baekhyun tugs Yixing’s hair harshly when Yixing ruts hard against him, the way he likes to fuck Baekhyun after a long and stressful day, and it doesn’t take much to imagine that’s exactly what they’re doing, and for the first and only time that night, Baekhyun regrets wearing his favorite leather pants, because his dick is so strained, so confined within them, that he could scream and it wouldn’t be enough relief.

And he almost does scream by the time Yixing has worked up a steady rhythm against his ass, only slowing down to reach around and cup Baekhyun’s crotch.

Baekhyun nearly melts on the spot, his knees giving out on him and forcing Yixing to tighten his grip, and to securely wrap his free arm around Baekhyun’s waist to help hold him up. Baekhyun is gasping for breath, uncertain why it feels like he’s come when he knows he hasn’t, but his body is _soaring_ and seeking more pleasure all at once. He presses into Yixing’s hand, reaches down and forces Yixing’s fingers to squeeze him a little tighter.

“Fuck. Fuck, Baekhyun, you fucking minx—”

He’s being turned and turned, and he wants to cry out because there’s no longer a hand on his dick, but the sound dies on his lips when Yixing’s mouth crashes into his.

 _This_ is a whole different form of pleasure. _This_ just might be Baekhyun’s favorite thing in the world, despite being so desperate to come in a crowd full of strangers mere seconds ago. Yixing is always unrelenting when he kisses, full lips all but devouring him where he stands, nibbling, nipping, and licking into Baekhyun’s mouth like the secret’s of the universe lie in his throat.

Everything is a blur now, happening too fast for Baekhyun to really keep track. There’s a thigh pressed between his legs that he can’t stop grinding on, there’s sweat and maybe a little blood on their tongues from their merciless kissing, and they’re both pulling at each other’s hair, as if they could possibly get any more turned on than they are right now.

A drunk couple bumps into them after too many moments of indulgence, effectively knocking them off-kilter, and suddenly they’re only connected where they’re grasping each other’s arms, panting and staring into each other’s bewildered gazes.

The room is still spinning, the flashing lights a nuisance on their eyes, the music a bass-heavy, consistent beat that utterly rattles their chests. Baekhyun is drenched in sweat and aroused and in another world completely as he watches beads of sweat drip down Yixing’s perfect nose.

“We should go,” Yixing suggests, breathless and hoarse and just barely loud enough to hear over the music and people.

Baekhyun nods frantically. “Now,” he mouths, already pulling Yixing through the crowd and not stopping until they’re outside and hurrying down the street.

The fresh air on their sticky skin seems to take them down a notch at least, but Baekhyun can still feel the pleasure buzzing beneath his skin, the intoxication from too many drinks and the heady experience of public sex.

The longer the breeze cools their skin, the more their destination is at the forefront of their minds, and they make a point to stop off at the only 24-hour diner in the area, mindful to walk around to the drive-thru instead of going inside and showing off their _raging hard-ons._

They order two of the largest sized waters the diner offers, and enough food for three, sipping on the water and snacking on the fries as they walk the last few blocks to get where they’re going.

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” Baekhyun rasps. He’ll be lucky if he has a voice at all by morning. “Do you feel like you’re dreaming?”

“No, we’re just drunk.” Yixing laughs, tossing an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders and kissing his temple.

“Oh, right, yeah.” Baekhyun giggles. “We drank too much.”

“Way too much.”

“They just kept asking questions. I wanted to drown them out.”

“I know, baby.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I’m tired of keeping this a secret.”

Yixing sighs, too. “I know. Me too.”

They clumsily make their way upstairs and make it through the front door before Baekhyun pauses, bracing for the way Yixing bumps into him. He hears rustling coming from the kitchen, and he belatedly realizes all the lights are on already.

"Is Kyungsoo already home?" he whispers in Yixing's general direction.

"Baek? Yixing? Is that you?"

It is indeed Kyungsoo's voice calling out to them, Kyungsoo who is supposed to be at work, Kyungsoo who is soft in a sweater and his glasses and nothing else but boxer briefs when Baekhyun runs into the kitchen and slams into him, because Kyungsoo's arms were already open, waiting, and he knows what to expect with Baekhyun by now.

"Missed you," Baekhyun murmurs into Kyungsoo's neck, and it's Kyungsoo who gently pulls him back by the hair and plants a sound kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun melts all over again, hands slowly clenching in Kyungsoo's soft sweater as his lips are parted by Kyungsoo's tongue, as Kyungsoo's hands gently slide down to cup Baekhyun's butt.

But Baekhyun's transformation into a puddle is cut short when Kyungsoo pulls back, squeezing Baekhyun's ass but scrunching his nose and glancing over Baekhyun's shoulder. "You guys are a mess," he says, but he accepts the kiss Yixing leans down to give him with a tiny smile.

Yixing's hands land on Baekhyun's shoulders, squeezing them as he moves in close, too close for Baekhyun's sanity, close enough to press his still-obvious erection against Baekhyun's butt and Kyungsoo's hands.

Whimpering, Baekhyun shuffles as close to Kyungsoo as he can, as if it will make a difference. All it really does is make Kyungsoo aware of _his_ erection, and Yixing press closer, effectively trapping him in the hottest boyfriend sandwich he could've never dreamed of being a part of, if he had tried a couple of years ago.

Kyungsoo's eyes darken when Baekhyun meets his gaze, their noses brushing, and it sends a chill down his spine. "I need you," Baekhyun whispers. "Both of you. Please."

"You're drunk," Kyungsoo responds, rigid, already cracking.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Only a little."

"Kissing you tasted like someone tried to drown me in Tequila."

"You're exaggerating." Baekhyun pouts.

"I'm really not."

Baekhyun pokes his lip out further. "I'll brush my teeth."

"And shower."

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun knows he'll be embarrassed later, for sounding like a child, but damnit he's desperate and horny and _desperate._ "Please."

"Baby," Kyungsoo says in his most reasonable tone. "I know you need us, but you both smell like you swam in an ocean of alcohol and cigarette smoke—honestly, I thought you were just going out for a couple of drinks?"

Yixing sighs. "I'll explain later."

"Anyway." Kyungsoo shakes his head. "If anybody wants more than the fastest hand job in the world tonight, you both need to go shower."

"That might—”

"Also you're sleeping on the couch if you don't shower."

Baekhyun drops his head to Kyungsoo's shoulder, whining under his breath. "You wound me."

"The fact that that's what made you give in..." Yixing giggles.

Tugging them both until they're hugging him as comfortably as they can, Baekhyun _hmphs._ "You know I love my XingSoo snuggles."

"I thought we agreed to stop giving ourselves ship names." Kyungsoo sighs.

"Leave me alone. I'm drunk."

That, at least, pulls a genuine chuckle from Kyungsoo's chest. "I know, darling.”

The endearment makes Baekhyun preen, a wide grin stretching his lips before he smacks a wet kiss on Kyungsoo's cheek. He makes to pull away, but Kyungsoo holds him in place for a moment longer, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you, Baek. I just wanna take care of you the way you deserve."

And that, well, that makes Baekhyun rush forward to kiss him harder. "I know," Baekhyun says a little breathlessly. "I love you, too. Both of you."

He giggles, giddy, when Yixing kisses his ear and murmurs, "I love you both."

Grinning, Kyungsoo gently removes Yixing's hands from Baekhyun's body and moves Baekhyun from between them, patting him on the butt. "Wash up well, Baek."

Baekhyun pauses, frowning. "Yixing?"

Kyungsoo actually scoffs. "If you shower together, you'll never come out. And I really hate having sex in the shower."

"Be patient, baby," Yixing says, pinching Baekhyun's cheek and urging him to go on. "We survived the walk home, we can survive a little longer."

Scrunching up his nose, Baekhyun finally makes his way toward the hallway, only stopping just before he rounds the corner to peer back at them. He watches as they hug, Yixing's arms engulfing Kyungsoo's small frame, even though there hardly seems to be much of a difference in size between them. But then Kyungsoo shoves Yixing away. "You really do smell like a distillery," he says, and Yixing laughs, jumping forward to wrap him up again, this time pressing kiss after kiss on his lips and cheeks until Kyungsoo is a giggly mess.

Baekhyun feels his heart swell with all of the affection in the world, he thinks; it's so full it could burst. He'll never get enough of seeing the two most important people in his life love each other just as much as he loves them, and they love him.

He hurries into the shower, making it as quick and thorough as he possibly can, though this is simply routine for him now. He scrubs and rinses, scrubs and rinses, doing everything possible to make sure the smell of smoke and alcohol is gone from his hair and body. He even gargles mouthwash, at least three times, because damnit he wants to kiss his boyfriends until his lips fall off. Or something.

The only thing that's out of the ordinary from his usual pre-fuck shower routine is the open lube bottle sitting on the side of the tub, because patience has _never_ been one of his top qualities and as soon as the conditioner is washed from his hair and there's nothing left to do but brush his teeth at the sink, he's working a finger inside his rim, bracing himself against the shower wall and biting his lip to withhold any moans that slip out. The less prep they have to do in bed, the better.

By the time he's stretched with three, scissoring fingers, his cock feels as tense as it did trapped in his leather pants, and he'd be worried about coming too early, but Kyungsoo and Yixing have always been much, much more patient than he has, always willing to slow down and let Baekhyun recover so he can rejoin them, so he knows no matter what happens, he's in good hands, the best hands.

Yixing is already undressing by the sink when Baekhyun steps onto the bathroom rug, reaching for the towel on the rack next to him without having to look, eyes instead on the lean line of Yixing's waist, on the curve of his just-barely-existent ass as he shoves his pants and underwear down in one go. Yixing tosses a smile over his shoulder, and Baekhyun just laughs, warm and hazy from the leftover effects of the alcohol, the hot shower, and, well, fingering himself.

Once Baekhyun has patted himself dry and Yixing is fully naked, the latter walks over with a smaller towel, placing it on top of Baekhyun's head and rubbing it around, drying his hair for him. "Naughty boy," Yixing teases, leaning in to softly kiss him. "You're not as quiet as you think."

Baekhyun pouts. "How long have you been in here, huh?"

"Not long. I think I just caught you finishing up. I just...know what you sound like."

That, for some reason, makes Baekhyun blush.

Yixing laughs when he notices, kissing each of Baekhyun's cheeks. "Feel better?"

"About the same." Baekhyun rubs his nose against Yixing's. "More sober, I guess."

Yixing gives him one more kiss. "Go on, then. Drink some more water and do whatever else you need to do. Soo's waiting for you."

"Mm. Hurry back to us."

"Always."

Quickly, Baekhyun drinks a glass of water from the tap and brushes his teeth, then drops his towels and doesn't bother to get redressed before slipping into the hallway, down it, and right through the bedroom door.

Kyungsoo is laying on his side on the bed, glasses and sweater gone and scrolling through something on his phone, too cute for his own good in only his boxer briefs. He glances over at Baekhyun and smiles, reaching over to set his phone next to his glasses on the nightstand, just in time for Baekhyun to climb on the bed with him, not hesitating to slip an arm under Kyungsoo's head, press against him, tangle their legs, and fall right into an easy kiss, a kiss they've shared a hundred times.

"Much better," Kyungsoo sighs into his mouth, rolling on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him so much more indulgently than before, now that the smell of Baekhyun clearly doesn't want to make him wretch anymore. "Much better," he repeats, slipping his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth and keening, or maybe that's Baekhyun keening; he's too blissed out already to really pay attention.

He takes Kyungsoo's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, watching as Kyungsoo's eyelashes flutter, as Kyungsoo slips free and leans back in to trail slow kisses down Baekhyun's neck, their hands entwining on the pillow above their heads. A quiet whimper slips past Baekhyun's lips when Kyungsoo gently scrapes his teeth along the marks Yixing already left; they're tender, but somehow Kyungsoo tracing over them makes the idea much more intoxicating. He belongs to both of them.

"I wish you could've come with us," Baekhyun whispers, the comment aimless, a way to fill in the silence, but sincere nonetheless.

"Me too."

"How was your day?"

Kyungsoo smiles into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, shaking his head. "You do everything backwards, Baekhyunnie."

Giggling, Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo's hair. "I know, but I'm soberer now. I never asked you how your day was."

"It was fine." Kyungsoo picks his head up to press their noses together. It doesn't hide the fact that his cheeks are pink. "It's a lot better now."

"Ditto."

"It's always better when I get to be with you two."

Baekhyun untangles his hand from Kyungsoo's only so he can take Kyungsoo's face in his grasp instead, pulling him down for a sweet, steady smooch. "Same here, Soo," Baekhyun whispers before diving right back in.

After a moment of the pure, unadulterated joy of _making out,_ Baekhyun shifts them back onto their sides, this time jumping straight to the point, hooking his leg over Kyungsoo's hip and guiding Kyungsoo's hand until his fingers can feel lube.

"Oh," Kyungsoo mutters, eyes a little wider than usual when he realizes what Baekhyun is showing him. Like before, in the kitchen, Kyungsoo's gaze darkens, but this time he nods, slipping his hand from Baekhyun's grip and lurching forward in a hungry kiss. "Slow. Until Yixing joins us."

Baekhyun nods, heat already rushing to his face and groin as Kyungsoo lubes up his fingers and makes Baekhyun hike his leg up higher, Kyungsoo sliding his arm under the leg instead, for better access. "I just want to feel you—” Baekhyun whispers just before Kyungsoo slips two fingers inside him. He moans, unbidden, unrestrained, and Kyungsoo shuts him up as best as he can with a filthy kiss.

When it's just the two of them, Kyungsoo is a little more vocal than usual; Baekhyun figures he rubs off on him, or maybe when it's three of them he simply feels like he needs to pay more attention. Either way, even if Kyungsoo wasn't fingering him into oblivion, the words being spoken into his skin would be enough to break Baekhyun down like this, to make him squirm and blush and moan under Kyungsoo's gaze, under Kyungsoo's voice saying things like _you're so beautiful,_ and _my baby boy,_ and _mine._ Because Kyungsoo doesn't say things like that when everyone's sober and less horny and just sitting around dinner or the TV or both. No, it's only when they're worked up this way, desperate, when Baekhyun is this needy, that Kyungsoo steps up and isn't too shy to use his words, like he's taking on his own role in the roles they've fallen into since they started this over a year ago. He and Yixing know just what to say to make Baekhyun simultaneously fall apart and feel more loved than he ever has. They know just how to take care of him.

Baekhyun's lips are too lax to kiss back for now, so Kyungsoo shifts down to nibble at his neck again, focusing so diligently on one specific spot while he curls his fingers inside Baekhyun—turning him into a moaning mess—that Baekhyun vaguely thinks he's going to have a much harder time covering up his hickies than usual.

He toys with the idea of calling out of work in the morning just so he doesn't have to bother, and wonders if covering both of his boyfriends in as many marks as he can manage could keep them home as well, if they could spend all day just like this.

Yixing finds them this way, except when Kyungsoo has four fingers inside Baekhyun instead of two. Baekhyun hears him groan a little under his breath just before he climbs behind Baekhyun, kissing his head and reaching around him to caress Kyungsoo's cheek in greeting, thumb dragging down to pull at Kyungsoo's kiss-swollen lip. Kyungsoo's fingers thrust into Baekhyun a little more firmly, pushing a moan from deep in his chest while the others have a silent conversation over his head, Kyungsoo gently sucking Yixing's thumb into his mouth.

"He won't last long," Kyungsoo murmurs after a moment, and Yixing shakes his head, lips brushing Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Who do you want first, baby?" Yixing asks, pulling skin between his teeth.

Baekhyun shudders. "You pick. Please. I just need—”

The _"shh"_ that whistles between Yixing's teeth tickles Baekhyun's neck. "You know we've got you, baby. But you've got to tell us what you want."

Baekhyun doesn't know why he's shaking his head, why he's falling deeper and deeper into the role he's taken on in their bed. He wants to be taken care of. He wants to be so well taken care of that he can't move a muscle when they're done with him, that he maybe can't even walk the next day.

He whines when Kyungsoo's fingers slide from his ass with a nasty _squelch,_ but is distracted enough by Kyungsoo kissing him and holding onto his leg for him, relief flooding the limb now that it doesn't have to strain anymore. He's distracted enough that he never fully processes that Yixing has the lube until Yixing is shifting and sliding his lubed up cock right into place, not hesitating to gently push the head in, testing to make sure Baekhyun is actually loose enough. But the test is moot, when Kyungsoo just had four fingers in there.

Baekhyun moans into Kyungsoo's mouth the entire time Yixing slowly slides inside of him, frantically reaching behind him to grasp at Yixing's hip, sighing when Yixing finally, finally bottoms out. He feels Yixing's leg drape across his own on the bed, and the way Kyungsoo traps it between his own, anchoring him in place to make thrusting into Baekhyun at this angle a little bit easier.

They don't drag this part out, everyone well-aware that Baekhyun will last approximately two seconds once someone touches his dick now that Yixing is fucking him like his life depends on it, his grunts and Baekhyun's moans filling the space between them as Kyungsoo dotes on Baekhyun, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his neck, sucking bruise after bruise into his skin, tweaking his nipples between nimble fingers, spreading Baekhyun's cheeks to give Yixing more room to fuck him thoroughly.

"I wish I could fuck you while you wear those damned leather pants," Yixing mutters, just happening to brush Baekhyun's prostate as he does, making Baekhyun jerk in their arms with the intense rush of pleasure.

"Fuck, Yixing, Kyungsoo—let me come, please, _please—”_

Yixing's thrusts soften in their blows, but only because Kyungsoo is finally wrapping his hand around Baekhyun's leaking cock, stroking and twisting his hand just the way Baekhyun likes, matching the rhythm of Yixing's thrusts but firmer in his execution until finally, _fucking finally_ Baekhyun comes between them, tears of relief leaking from his eyes while Kyungsoo kisses his moans away and wrings him for all he has.

Yixing pulls out almost immediately, and Baekhyun is just aware enough to know it's because he's close too, but he refuses to let go of Yixing, doing his best in his post-fucked haze to keep Yixing pressed against him at the very least. He wants to be pressed between them both until the end of eternity.

When he resurfaces to bask in the afterglow, two pairs of lips are on his skin, tracing the line of his neck, and tracing the lines of his tears.

"You usually only cry if we spend a long time teasing you," Kyungsoo murmurs, his brows furrowed in a way that almost makes it seem like he's concerned, but Baekhyun huffs, pouting and shaking his head.

"Yixing got me too worked up in that club."

"We both did." Yixing nuzzles his nose against Baekhyun's hair.

Kyungsoo nods, dragging a thumb down Baekhyun's cheek. "He told me what you guys did."

Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath against Kyungsoo's lips. "Everything?"

"Everything."

"Do you wish you had been there?" Baekhyun breathes. "Do you wish it had been you dry-humping me in the middle of hundreds of people?"

Kyungsoo makes this little sound akin to a growl deep in his throat, just before he lunges forward, kissing Baekhyun as relentlessly as Yixing always does, nipping at his lips and sinking his fingers into his hair. Yixing uses their distraction as a chance to climb over them, settling on the other side of Kyungsoo and easing his underwear from his hips until they're gone completely.

"Get on your back, Soo," Yixing mutters, and Baekhyun can feel him tugging at Kyungsoo, who eventually listens but drags Baekhyun down with him until he's half-sprawled across Kyungsoo's chest, letting himself be devoured and enjoying every millisecond of it.

They only stop when a moan punches from Kyungsoo's chest, and Baekhyun turns to watch as Yixing sinks down onto Kyungsoo's cock, which is a truly magnificent sight to behold, especially from the angle Baekhyun is stuck in.

He doesn't watch for long though, can't, not when Kyungsoo is pulling him back into sloppy, but passionate kisses, and definitely not when Yixing uses Baekhyun to brace himself, nails digging into his shoulder blade and effectively pinning him in place, whether Kyungsoo wants him to stay there or not.

By the time Kyungsoo is moaning too much to keep kissing, Baekhyun's lips are swollen and numb, but it doesn't stop him from tapping Yixing's hand on his shoulder to let him up, from straddling Kyungsoo's belly to face Yixing and drag his mouth to his, tongues brushing between their lips in a too-familiar dance.

Baekhyun gasps when Kyungsoo slips three fingers inside him without warning, and it's automatic, for Baekhyun and Yixing to fall into the same rhythm, clutching at each other and making a mess out of kissing while they bounce on Kyungsoo's fingers and cock, Baekhyun constantly shuddering at the feeling of Kyungsoo's free fingers running down the length of his spine.

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo comes a few moments later because he falls completely silent, the opposite of Baekhyun and Yixing, who don't care who hears them when it feels as good as it always does. Baekhyun stops thrusting onto Kyungsoo's fingers, sitting still and focusing on the others, helping Yixing and his tired hips roll and roll to milk every drop of Kyungsoo's release from him. And when that's done, Baekhyun drags Yixing into a less filthy kiss than before and takes Yixing's cock into his hand, stroking him hard and fast until he comes and all but crumples into a heap of fucked out limbs, falling into Baekhyun's arms and resting his sweaty forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, baby," Yixing murmurs, pressing his lips to the nearest skin he can reach. "You did so well."

Unable to repress his pride, Baekhyun preens, humming happily and hugging Yixing's head. "I love you-- _ah--_ Soo--" Baekhyun's breath hitches when Kyungsoo's fingers curl inside him, and Yixing curiously peeks behind him to see what the fuss is about, a pleased little groan humming in his throat when he realizes.

Yixing suddenly returns the favor, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun's half-hard dick and slowly pumping, once, twice. Baekhyun lets his head fall back and sighs out. "My legs hurt too much to keep riding your hand, Soo baby."

"Mmm..." Yixing murmurs. "Come on, then. Lay down."

Gently, Yixing and Kyungsoo lay him down, and Baekhyun can only watch as Yixing sinks down the bed, as he hikes Baekhyun's thighs over his shoulders, kissing each one before diving right in and licking his way through Baekhyun's rim. Baekhyun cries out, and his lips close down on Kyungsoo's tongue, automatically sucking on it, conditioned to suck on anything that ends up in his mouth without a second thought.

They push and pull for a little while, Baekhyun whimpering all throughout as Yixing's tongue flicks in and out of him, licks deep, traces his rim, and overall picks him apart. But with a final kiss, Kyungsoo slides down as well, and Baekhyun knows he's a goner when Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun's cock into his mouth, a smooth glide until he hits the back of Kyungsoo's throat.

Baekhyun _chokes_ on his next moan, overwhelmed by all the wetness, the heat; none of them eat each other out very often, because they're too fond of kissing the life out of each other, so for Baekhyun to have that _and_ Kyungsoo sucking his cock down? He's on Cloud Fucking Nine.

He's a writhing, arching mess before long, which seems to be messing with Kyungsoo's rhythm, who eventually just climbs over Baekhyun the way Baekhyun had climbed over him, facing Yixing and pinning Baekhyun's chest down with his hips.

That seems to only heighten the sensations of having two tongues working him like this, and he barely manages to pinch Kyungsoo as a warning that he's coming before he's completely washed over with pleasure, vision whiting out as he presses his head back into the pillow, body trying to convulse but completely unable to move as Kyungsoo keeps him pinned in place, stroking his cock and probably watching Yixing continue to eat him out.

Neither of them stop until Baekhyun falls limp beneath them, and even then, Yixing still nibbles marks into his inner thighs while Kyungsoo carefully climbs off of him, spinning around to plant gentle kisses all over Baekhyun’s hot face. 

His jaw relaxes after a moment, having clenched from the intensity of his orgasm, and he weakly nudges his nose in Kyungsoo’s direction, hoping, waiting for Kyungsoo to kiss his lips instead.

Baekhyun hums when he does, parting his lips easily and squeezing Yixing’s hand when the latter laces their fingers together, murmuring, “I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” before rolling off the bed. 

Kyungsoo makes room for Yixing when he comes back a couple of minutes later, and seamlessly, Baekhyun is being kissed less gently, but no less sweetly as Yixing takes over, Kyungsoo grabbing the towel that’s been on the bed the whole time and cleaning up the mess they’ve inevitably made.

“How are you feeling?” he asks when he settles back down and cups Baekhyun’s cheek as Yixing stops kissing him. 

Baekhyun hums, blinking slowly. “Still kinda seeing stars.”

“Does anything hurt?”

“Mmm...no.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Leg’s a little achey but it’ll be fine with sleep. How are _you guys_ feeling?”

Kyungsoo and Yixing both smile. “You’re who matters right now,” Kyungsoo mutters.

Baekhyun shakes his head, pushing at Kyungsoo until he lays down and then wrapping himself around him, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. Yixing automatically curls around Baekhyun. “Look,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I know we’ve sort of silently agreed that I’m your baby in bed, but that doesn’t mean I can pretend to not care about your wellbeing. We’ve been over this before.”

“It’s not that, baby,” Yixing murmurs, kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But you _are_ our baby, and we want to make sure you’re well taken care of. Always.”

“I know.”

“We just want to spoil you,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “As obnoxious as you can be, you’re terribly cute.”

Yixing hums. “Ten out of ten, would recommend spoiling.”

“I’m going to ignore that you just called me obnoxious.” Baekhyun pinches Kyungsoo’s stomach, but they just end up with tangled fingers. “And try not to cry over how sweet you’re both being. But—anyway. Aftercare works both ways, my loves. That was a little more...frantic than usual, y’know.”

“It really was.” Kyungsoo sighs. “I didn’t get to do anything I planned. Everything kept happening so fast.”

Baekhyun picks his head up to raise his brow at him. “You planned stuff?”

Kyungsoo flushes. “Not really. I just—really wanted you to fuck me tonight.”

“Dammit,” Baekhyun groans. “Look give me like an hour and I can still make that happen.”

Yixing snorts, shaking his head. “Maybe tomorrow, babies. I think we’re all exhausted, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees a little dejectedly, and when silence sweeps over them all, he sighs. “I’m so tired of trying to keep us a secret from our friends.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers sink into Baekhyun’s hair. “I know. We just have to be careful, darling.”

“I know, but Xing and I really fucked up tonight, Soo. They already thought I was with you and then Yixing was all over me and—and I don’t know. I don’t want them to think I’m cheating or something.”

“They won’t think that.” Kyungsoo kisses his head. “Not of you.”

“You didn’t see their faces. They were drunk off their asses and still so confused.”

Yixing squeezes Baekhyun’s hip comfortingly. “They might not even remember, baby. If they do, we’ll figure it out.”

Baekhyun sighs for what feels like the hundredth time that night. “We’ve been together for over a year now. That’s monumental, isn’t it? I want to be able to brag to my friends about how I’ve had _two_ amazing boyfriends for this long. About how we found each other and everything just fell into place.”

They’d actually met online, the three of them. It was some new dating app that was meant for basically anyone _except_ straight couples, and once you filled out a lengthy questionnaire, it dropped you in chats with people, sometimes multiple people, in their case, based on your answers. Baekhyun had tried it out for fun, Yixing had been seriously looking, and Kyungsoo’s friend, Sehun, had forced him to sign up.

But it all worked out for the better.

It took a month of Baekhyun and Yixing incessantly chatting for Kyungsoo to join the conversation for more than a few random minutes at a time. It took another month for them to exchange phone numbers and upgrade to video calls. And within another two months they were all meeting for the first time, and Baekhyun can’t quite speak for them, but sometimes he thinks he loved them both on the spot.

They started dating officially after that, usually all three of them, but sometimes only two of them, depending on who was available, and also for the sake of getting to know each other even better.

But they were thrown for a loop one day, several months later, when Kyungsoo’s job suddenly needed to relocate him six hours away.

Baekhyun had cried, right then and there, which made Kyungsoo a little misty-eyed as well. But it was Yixing that posed the outrageous idea of, “We’ll come with you.”

It was hasty and risky, but Baekhyun and Yixing both had transferable jobs in the same area Kyungsoo was being forced into, and Baekhyun thinks they were all in too deep to give up what they had found in each other so suddenly.

So they took a leap and moved in together in an unfamiliar city. They found a two-bedroom apartment with a master bedroom big enough for the three of them, they went furniture shopping, they decorated together, they adopted a cat together, and fell so deeply in love. Baekhyun knew they had made the right choice, and that they would make the same choice again and again.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath against Baekhyun’s hair before guiding his face to look at him. “Maybe we can tell Jongdae and Chanyeol, yeah? We could invite them over for dinner or something.”

“Or if you want to talk to them on your own, that’s okay, too,” Yixing says, and Kyungsoo nods. “I think I could tell Tao, too.” Tao is one of Yixing’s newer co-workers, and one of his closest friends.

Kyungsoo nods again. “Okay. Let’s test the waters.” He leans in to kiss Baekhyun. “You’re right. We’ve beaten a lot of odds already.”

Baekhyun is positively brimming with happiness, throwing himself forward to crash his lips against Kyungsoo’s, and then turning over to do the same to Yixing. “Thank you! I love you guys so, so much.”

“So cute,” Yixing mutters, smacking playful kisses down his cheek and neck, making him squirm and giggle, and then shriek when Kyungsoo joins in too, with wet kisses and wandering fingers that know just where he’s most ticklish.

And as usual, it’s Kyungsoo who quiets him with a kiss on the mouth, a long slide of lips that feels like taking a drag of a cigarette, filling Baekhyun’s lungs with love. “I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers, kissing his cheek and picking his head up to draw Yixing into a similar kiss. “And you.”

“Mmm. Ditto, baby. I love you both.”

They try to settle down again, only to eventually be interrupted by growling stomachs, and maybe they should’ve known the night—and their sleep—was doomed from the moment Kyungsoo said he wanted Baekhyun to fuck him, because they all know Baekhyun would’ve gotten his way eventually.

Baekhyun always gets his way, and he loves his boyfriends endlessly for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think in the comments~~~
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baekville).
> 
> also this fic only exists so quickly because kiki and i sprinted together for _hours_ last night, so if you like taekai, pleeeeeease go check out the little one shot series she's working on (she also cranked out more than 5k last night, a whole one shot in one sitting, aka part 2 of the series). you won't regret it, it's so *kisses fingers* GOOD. check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035430).


End file.
